The Push That Released Lucifer
by AlyLeo93
Summary: They escaped the convent. But in the days after Lucifer's release, he can't help but notice that Sammy is acting strange, almost like he is afraid of him. Dean learns exactly what the angels meant by giving Sammy a push to start the end of the world. Touches on the Fake Voicemail in 4.22


Summary: They escaped the convent. But in the days after Lucifer's release, he can't help but notice that Sammy is acting strange, almost like he is afraid of him. Dean learns exactly what the angels meant by giving Sammy a push to start the end of the world.

A/N: It bugged me that they never touched on the voicemail that pushed Sam into killing that nurse.

"Hey Sammy you hungry?" Dean asked his little brother. Sam didn't answer him, and Dean frowned. Sam had barely talked to him, not since the convent. Every time Dean would move, Sam would flinch, almost as if he….were….afraid of him. That confused Dean, why was Sam afraid of him? Sam looked over at Dean, and just shook his head. Dean threw down his keys on the counter, and Sam flinched.

"Sammy, what the hell is the matter with you? You act like I'm gonna kill you or something!" Dean found himself yelling. That only made it worse as Sam looked at him with horror filled eyes. Dean grabbed his keys and took a deep breath and turned to the door.

"D-Dean?" Sam asked hesitantly. Dean didn't turn back, and gripped the door knob and violently turned it.

"I'll be back later, Sammy, and you better tell me what the hell is wrong with you." And with that Dean slammed opened the door, and slammed it as he walked out. Sam closed his eyes as he heard the Impala drive away. Sam had hoped Dean had forgotten. The cruel words still rang in his head. Sam had been waiting on toes for Dean to finally meet his promise. Was he just waiting until he let his guard down?

'Damn it, fuck it all to Hell.' Sam thought as he pulled out his cell phone. The voicemail Dean had left him still rang in his head. Sam swallowed thickly as he set the phone onto the bedside table. Dean was just waiting, waiting until he had his back turned, until he had a chance to kill Sam without him putting up a fight.

Maybe he should run, let Dean hunt him. That would give Dean a thrill, Sam knew. Dean lived for hunting, had since he was a kid. Just like their Dad. Dean never went back on his promises, never. Sam wondered how Dean was going to kill him. Would he use Ruby's knife, the sawed off gun he made in sixth grade, or would he beat him and choke him…just like he had done to Dean? The images ran through his mind. Sam felt his stomach bubble, and his throat felt like it was closing, and he rushed into the bathroom and retched.

'Damn it.' He cursed as he wiped his mouth. Sam mirthlessly smiled. He wouldn't give Dean the trouble of hunting him. He would just let him kill him, and be done with him. After all, he was a monster, something that Dean hunted. Something that Dean killed. Sam sat on the bed again. His blood ran cold, and his heard pounded when he heard the engine of the Impala, and a few moments later the motel door opened.

Dean was holding a White Castle bag, and had a candy bar in his mouth, and a case of beer in the other hand. Sam turned his head away from Dean so he couldn't see that he was fighting back tears. Sam loved his brother. Dean had raised him, protected him, and now Dean was going to full fill his promise to Dad, a promise that had been made right before their Dad had died.

"Still not hungry?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. He was, but he wasn't going to let Dean know that. He flinched when he heard Dean slam the keys onto the counter again.

"Damn it, Sam! Just tell me what the hell is wrong?! Stop staring at me like that! Damn it!" Dean yelled as ran a hand through his hair. Sam turned away from him. Dean couldn't even bare the sight of him. Might as well get it over with.

"When are you going to do it?" Sam found himself asking. He turned back to his brother, and saw confusion on his face. Sam frowned, wondering why Dean was just stalling what was going to happen.

"Do what?" Dean asked. Sam felt himself scoff. So Dean was just playing around. Sam stood up, anger swelling in him. Did he think he was stupid? That he didn't think he was just waiting until he fell asleep for Dean to either stab him, shoot him, or even slit his throat?

"To kill me Dean!" Sam exclaimed. Dean started, horror and shock, all in one, filling his gut. This is what was scaring his baby brother? That he thought he was going to kill him? Whatever gave Sam that idea?

"The hell you talking about?" Dean growled stepping towards his brother. Sam took a step back, fear filling him, and Dean stopped. Sammy really thought he was going to kill him?

"Isn't that what Dad wanted?" Sam asked. Dean felt anger swell in his gut. Sam was bringing their Dad into his? Dean's hands shot out and pushed Sam into the wall.

"Sammy, stop this shit right now! I don't know what the hell gave you this idea, but it ends now! Dad was an ass! I'm not gonna kill you!" Dean snapped. Sam swallowed. Dean sounded sincere.

"What about that voicemail?" Sam asked. Dean's eyebrow's shot up, and he scoffed.

"You think I'm gonna kill you when I give you that beat down I promised you?" he asked. Sam frowned, what was he talking about?

"No, when you called me a bloodsucking freak, and told me you were done trying to save me." Sam replied dryly. Horror filled Dean, and he took a stumbled step back.

"I never said that!" Dean exclaimed. Sam frowned.

"Yes you did." Sam stated. Dean shook his head, and Sam growled and grabbed his phone, and went straight to the saved message. He put it on speaker. Dean felt bile rise in his throat when he heard his voice, so icy, cold, and unforgiving coming from the phone.

"Listen to me you blood-sucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam, a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back." Dean's icy voice resonated from the phone.

"Oh God, Sammy, I never said that." Dean insisted. Sam stared at him, his hand that was holding the phone shaking.

"Then who did? The elves?" Sam asked sarcastically. Dean shook his head, and grabbed the phone that was repeating that horrible message, and threw it to the floor, and crushed it under his foot.

"I never said that Sam. I never would say that. I would never kill you, Sammy, you're my brother. You're not a blood-sucking freak. Oh God, Sammy, it wasn't me. I swear, Sammy. The angels told me that they would push you to kill Lilith, and they used me to do it. Sammy…is that what you think I think of you?" Dean asked brokenly. Sam nodded, hot tears pouring down his eyes.

"I've always thought that, ever since you found out about the demon blood in my veins. I used to have nightmares of you hunting me. You really didn't say that?" Sam whispered hopefully. Dean shook his head, and suddenly wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Sam, both of us started this. We both broke seals. I broke the first seal, and you broke the last. We started this shit. Whatever happens, Sammy, I'll never hurt you, never. You're my baby brother, the only blood family I'll ever have in this life. We'll deal with this, together." Dean promised. He could feel Sam's tears on his shirt, but didn't care. All he cared about was comforting his brother.

"They'll pay for what they did to us Sammy." Dean vowed.


End file.
